Sealing One's Fate
by AngelEyes87
Summary: In having completed their quests for own personal reasons, every warrior has a story to tell in the wake of their success or failure. What lies within their soul is truth. Drabbles on every SC character, taking place after their game endings. COMPLETE
1. A Sombre Reflection

**A/N: **You know something, I was playing SC4 a few hours back with random characters and out of the blue a thought hit me when I was watching some endings – what if they have a story to tell after their journey ending? The more I convinced myself this was a good idea, the more ideas I had thought for their futures. So basically these are just drabbles on every SC character and how they life their lives after the events that shaped their path. I hope you enjoy this :)

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**A Sombre Reflection**

Her memory still haunts me even to this day; dreams in which are plagued with her joyous smile before I killed her in cold blood. Xianglian – a beautiful and pure angel, the woman who risked her life to save me...

I sighed remorsefully. "Master, how am I able to control the power of the swords?"

Trying to hide my tears, I glanced to Kali Yuga, noticing its faint aura for both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur were sealed within. I could feel Xianglian's presence beside me, her gentle hand grazing my shoulder.

"By honouring her memory, Kilik."

**A/N: **Personally Kilik is one of my favourite characters in the game as despite the fact he has a somewhat dark past I think he is a gentle and caring person. You can tell he loved Xianglian like a sister and I can see it when Kilik had to battle a vision of her in Nightmare's stronghold.


	2. All For The Sake Of A Child

**A/N: **Hehe, I know that I intended to give it a week to update this, but what the hell I can no longer hold it in! I've been writing loads more of drabbles for _Sealing One's Fate _so it's been like an obsession so far if you can say that. Anyway I'd like to thank those who have reviewed so far – I bet you were kinda surprised that I was back with a mini project ;) Ever since I first played SC4 I often would wonder what Raphael's new world would be like if he had it his way so here it is.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**All For The Sake Of A Child**

"Little one, would you like to see the new world?"

Not waiting for a response, I took her hand in mine, leading her outside to the balcony of our castle. Amy's crimson eyes grew curious as I lifted her up, peering down on our fine kingdom.

Below us a violent war raged amongst my army of a new breed of warriors and worthless peasants – they were no match for my minions. The chaotic carnage was enticingly pleasurable.

A wide smile appeared on Amy's face, giggling innocently."It's perfect."

Kissing my beloved softly, pride filled me. My plan had worked.

**A/N: **Well, it just goes to show that a crazy man will do the most craziest things to keep his foster daughter's best interests at heart. Somehow I bet Raphael somewhat gets a some kind of sexual kick upon seeing people get slaughtered in massacres XD. Oh, and I'll be going to an anime convention tomorrow which I'm so looking forward to – the last time I had been with my current boyfriend at the time I actually saw a real life version of the Soul Edge sword! Pretty awesome, huh?


	3. On The Path To Waywardness

**A/N: **Well, I've just figured out a plan for this – I've decided to update this every 4 days as it allows me to work on my other stories due to the fact I write these drabbles in less than ten minutes or so. Anyway I'd like to thank those who have continued to review so far and here's another drabble but this time it focuses on Maxi. To be honest when I read the word text at the end of his ending sequence I was like what the hell does that mean because I was slightly confused. I thought Maxi's dying was too predictable so I wanted to do something original for a change.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**On The Path To Waywardness**

I thought that after killing the damn freak my thirst would be satisfied however I was proved wrong. With Soul Edge held firmly in my hand I allowed myself to be seduced by evil. Soon enough I was deemed as the Furious Dragon, cutting down those who opposed me.

Having finished off another victim, a vision appeared right before my eyes. I gasped, feeling ghostly chills run down my spine.

"K-Kyam?"

Kyam shook his head sadly, disappointment etched his strong features. What came out of his mouth broke my heart.

"Maxi...how could you do this? You disgust me."

**A/N: **Honestly it would make sense that Maxi would turn evil due to the influence of the sword and also if you remember, he has a shard infused with his body. Kyam is the only one who would bring him back to his senses, to save Maxi from himself in other words. And I never got to visit the anime convention on Saturday as there was a change in plans :( That means I have to wait until October for the next one.


	4. The Gift Of Story Telling

**A/N: **I apologise for taking so long to update and I know that my reasons doesn't excuse my behaviour regarding the drabbles don't take long to write and all...Still, better late than never I guess. Thank you to those who have reviewed and I'm glad that you enjoy this. Anyway this drabble focuses on one of the bonus characters, Scheherazade. Even though she is a good warrior as such I have no idea how her name is pronounced and plus the fact her battle cries really irritate me – it sounds as if long nails are grating down a bloody chalk board. Since I gathered that she likes to tell stories as stated by her ending this idea springs to mind.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**The Gift Of Story Telling**

No matter how I tried I couldn't resist to inwardly chuckle – it would seem as if I was a captivating sorceress creating a spell over my audience as I entertained them with my words. The children listened with wonder, completely hypnotised.

"...And so the Hero King vanished with both swords, never to stir again!" I concluded, smiling.

"Oh, tell us another story!" they all exclaimed.

Laughing, I stared at Hilde. There was but only one story that was left untold. It was a tale of a woman's first love for a man so gallant and very pure.

**A/N: **For a mighty long time I thought that Algol was Scheherazade's lover (don't ask me why) but I discovered a few weeks back that a man who was like a forefather to the Wolfkrone Kingdom was the one she was in love with. So I figure it must be one of Hilde's descendants. Oh, and since I'm taking some requests then please tell me what SC4 character I should write about and I try to come up with an idea for the chosen character.


	5. Exchanging One Life For Another

**A/N: **Okay, since I have been given a request on what character to write, this drabble is dedicated to Titaniome as they suggested Sophitia. Oh, and yet again thanks to those who have reviewed too. Sophitia has always remained one of my favourite characters since I first played Soul Edge/Blade when I was around 9 or 10. Needless to say the twist of fate in her story during SC4 really fascinated me and I believe that despite her turmoil she deserves to have a happy ending as such.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Exchanging One Life For Another**

Placing my sword and shield on the alter of the temple, a sense of relief filled me. It had been two weeks since the curse was lifted from my shoulders, shattering my alliance with Nightmare. Algol, my saviour, had brought tranquillity to my life once again.

Bowing my head silently, I murmured a prayer. "Hephaestus, I no longer wish to fight on behalf of the Gods. Forgive me..."

My days of combat were placed firmly behind me in the past for I have a new sense of purpose. I realised that my duty is to Rothion and our children.

**A/N: **Personally I don't think Sophitia had the chance to experience the full joys of being a wife and a mother during her quests for Soul Edge. The reason why she gives up being a divine warrior is due to Algol as I think that he taught her a valid lesson in saying that a parent's love surpasses any weapon. As always, I am open to some character suggestions so feel free to tell me. Oh, and happy birthday Razer!


	6. Remnants Of The Past

**A/N: **Hehe, looks like this story is becoming more popular, and I'm really pleased on the positive things that people say about these drabbles :) As a writer I like to listen to what the readers want and I try and put their feedback into some of the ideas I come up. Thank you to those you have continued to review – your support means the world to me. Anyway this drabble is dedicated to Shadowtune as they suggested that I should do Zasalamel. Now when I seen his SC4 ending for the first time (it was the last ever ending I unlocked in the game) and my jaw dropped to the floor as it was set in modern time. An idea sparked in my mind as I thought of what might happen if something from the past revealed itself to Zasalamel.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Remnants Of The Past**

Is it possibly true, that both the soul swords have been revived? Somehow I expected this to happen but not now...Lost in profound thoughts, I sauntered over to the window, observing the night sky.

It had been four hundred years since my last encounter with the weapons. The gift of immortality was bestowed upon me and I consider it no longer a curse. I was chosen to protect mankind, encouraging people to fulfil all their dreams and ambitions.

Just then, a bright light flickered across the sky, confirming my suspicions. I laughed dryly.

"Who might the next host be?"

**A/N: **I don't know about any of you, but it would be fantastic if Namco done a crossover between Soul Calibur and Tekken as most people would know that Tekken is set in the modern world. I think Zasalamel would be a good protagonist as such and the SC characters would be brought into the modern world or even the opposite as in the Tekken characters go back to the 16th Century. Oh, and Kanjilearner3309, I'll be doing a drabble on Kamikirimushi next.


	7. Acceptance And Gratitude

**A/N: **Well, you'll be pleased to know I have yet another Soul Calibur oneshot up by the name of _Lost and Forgotten_ – I think I have the writing bug or something, lol. Thanks to those who have reviewed this story so far and just reading my fan's responses to the characters' drabbles makes me smile. As promised, this drabble is focused on Kamikirimusi as she is one of the bonus characters of SC4. I found it interesting that she recognised herself in Algol and they form a bond with one another. It lead me to the idea what if Algol took in Kamikirimusi as one of his own...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Acceptance And Gratitude**

Often I would pinch myself to see if I was dreaming, that I would awake again. However this was indeed reality – Algol had chosen me to be his adopted daughter. An act of kindness that had left me weeping with happiness.

I had made a necklace for Algol so that I could show him how grateful I was. One warm night, I mustered enough courage to give him his gift.

"Here. I hope you like this."

He seemed surprised, his eyes reflecting warmth and admiration. "It is beautiful..."

"Thank you for accepting me into your family."

**A/N: **I think Kamikirumusi would make such a perfect daughter like figure to Algol despite the fact that she is an oni – demon in other words. I'd like to think that there is a human side to her. Anyway the next character I will be focusing on is Cassandra.


	8. Rebuilding Foundations

**A/N: **You know something, ever since my brother has the PS3 in his room I spent around a week and a half not playing it. Man, was I glad to get a chance to play SC4 earlier on though as I've missed that game XD. Thank you to those who have continued to review – I'm pleased that you're still enjoying this. As promised, this drabble focuses on Cassandra – I've always had this idea that she is the protector of families, especially when she helps bring Sophitia even more closer to her family.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Rebuilding Foundations**

Finally, it was good to see Sophitia back where she belongs. No more did she intend to go on any quests in the future, no longer will she be parted from her loved ones to protect Soul Edge on behalf of that vile Nightmare. She could live her life according to how she pleases.

Feeling a light tap on my shoulder from behind, I stopped watching Sophitia play with her children, turning around to see Rothion, warmly smiling at me.

"Thanks for all that you've done for us."

"Don't mention it. After all, blood is thicker than water."

**A/N: **Basically this is a follow-up to Sophitia's drabble early on as I feel these two can linked to one another. Still, Cassandra's wish has been granted to her. The next drabble I'll be doing is Taki as I have an epic idea for her in mind.


	9. Entrapped By An Old Foe

**A/N: **Ha, now that I have the PS3 back on my room I've been playing SC (and writing) to my heart's content. I've been practising with a recently new Taki based created character I've learnt a few more skills, which I'm pleased about. Thank you to those who have reviewed as well. Anyway here is Taki's drabble. I've had an idea for her for so long now that I had to write it down as from her game ending it says that she disappeared from history after sealing a great evil (which I assume is Soul Calibur) so I think something dire must have happened to her.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Entrapped By An Old Foe**

From the moment I set foot in Japan after witnessing Siegfried's crystallisation along with Soul Calibur, I was ambushed by enemy ninjas. No matter how hard I fought back they somehow prevailed over me.

Trying to break free of the shackles that harshly imprisoned me, it was then I could feel male fingers grasping my chin, raising my head, only to meet the sneering glance of Toki.

"Hmm, I should've known it was you."

He brought his face closer to mine, chuckling darkly. "Looks like the huntress has became the hunted. You shall be executed first thing tomorrow."

**A/N: **So after all this time Toki gets his revenge on his former student...I rather use Toki more than Mitsurugi as let's face it, the samurai always encounters her due to Taki stalking him, and Toki is a character who is less wrote about. Anyway the next drabble focuses on the courageous Yun Seong – Razer, I think you'll be happy with this ;)


	10. Fighting For Salvation and Justice

**A/N: **God, I can't believe this is the tenth drabble in the story – where the hell has the time went, lol. Thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter – I really appreciated it :) The other day I was talking to Razer on MSN and I asked her what character she wanted to see in this, so naturally being a Yun Seong girl she chose the fiery Korean. After seeing his ending I had an idea that upon returning to his homeland he would gain a sense of maturity.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Fighting For Salvation and Justice**

I studied my reflection in the blade of White Storm. Nothing about my appearance has changed, that's for sure, yet undoubtedly I felt a transformation deep within. Boyish hopes had been pushed to one side, being replaced by a man's true conviction.

A real man doesn't rely on an evil sword to bring salvation to his country. Instead he protects the people he loves by inner strength, standing up to his beliefs. That man will be me...

Sheathing my weapon, I approached Hwang, bowing respectfully.

"May I please enrol in the Coast Guard to help fight off the Japanese?"

**A/N: **If Namco chooses not to release Soul Calibur 5 out in the future then to me, this will be his canon ending – that Yun Seong joins the Coast Guard and Hwang is his mentor. Anyway the next drabble will be focusing on Xianghua and yes, it will be somewhat of a sad one.


	11. Love's Cruel Price

**A/N: **The good news is that I have wrote a few more drabbles for _Sealing One's Fate _and I've got up to drabble twenty which is Tira's one – please bear in mind that there are thirty four characters in SC4 so I intend to write the last twelve. Thank you to those who have reviewed and I'm glad that you all liked it. Anyway this drabble is focused on Xianghua and naturally her ending is one of my favourites as it is so damn heartbreaking for obvious reasons. In this one she reflects back on her last encounter with Kilik which brings back so many painful regrets.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Love's Cruel Price**

"Thank you, Xianghua."

These were the last words Kilik had said before dying in my arms. He sacrificed his life so that Soul Edge was no more, his body and mind breaking under the tainted influence as death took hold of him.

A day hadn't passed by that I didn't think of him, pining for him so badly. Kilik, the man who brought endless happiness to my life, someone who couldn't return my love...

My eyes stung as tears formed. "I'm sorry..."

If only I hadn't confessed my love for him then he still would be alive today.

**A/N: **In a way I felt if Kilik died then Xianghua would feel guilty for being selfish in admitting her love to him as he was more concerned with destroying the sword. Damn, I wish I could have wrote Xianghua's problem with Kilik based on her ending in _A Problem Aired is A Problem Shared _as something tells me it would be hilarious! Anywaythe next drabble will be focused on one of the most creepiest characters in the Soul series, Voldo.


	12. Sweet Surrender

**A/N: **Okay, so I started more writing which I'm pleased about – still working on this as well as some more of my other stories as well as starting a new oneshot, which is the sequel/follow-up to _Lost and Forgotten_. Thanks to those who have reviewed and all that XD. Now, this drabble focuses on Voldo who is ironically one of my mum's favourite character in the first game Soul Edge/Blade. When watching his SC4 ending I had this cruel idea in which Voldo is corrupted by his master as well as Soul Edge.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Sweet Surrender**

My Master, he calls for me. He wants me to carry out another task, and as always, his wish is my command. Shivering, my flesh tingled all over from heightened anticipation. Speak now for I am your most humble servant...

I hissed in pleasure as I could hear the comforting low sound of his voice. What do you request of me?

"Dear Voldo, I admire your unwavering loyalty. Your last duty is to offer your soul to Soul Edge. That way you will become more powerful than before..."

Nodding, I grasped the hilt. I will do anything for you.

**A/N: **You know something, when I was writing this drabble I listened to Sweet Illusion (Voldo's Soul Calibur theme music) over and over again. It's funny how music can help inspire you, huh? I really have to admit this is one of my most favourite drabbles I have wrote so far – Voldo is slightly a hard character to write about as he is different to the others in terms of not speaking properly. Anyway the next drabble will be focused on Hilde.


	13. Light On The New Horizon

**A/N: **Well, I'm back again – bet you're pleased to see me still up and running! Anyway it's a special day today, not only because of my updating _Sealing One's Fate_, but also it's my brother's 16th birthday. I wonder where has the time went...Besides all that, this latest drabble is about Hilde, who I like as a character. When I first played SC4, she was the third person I played as. For some time I think that Hilde will make a good couple with Siegfried and after fulfilling her quest, Hilde and him will make the Wolkfrone Kingdom prosperous once again.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Light On The New Horizon**

At long last I had been crowned Queen of Wolkrone since my father resigned his role of a sovereign. Thanks to the destruction of Nightmare and Soul Edge, my father had broke free of the Evil Seed, regaining his loving demeanour.

Siegfried stood by my side as we watched the sun setting on the horizon. "I'm confident that you will do everything in your power to meet the wishes of your people, your Highness."

"True...however it appears that I am missing a consort."

Eventually our glances met before he embraced me, covering my mouth in a tender kiss.

**A/N: **Seriously if Hilde was made Queen it would be obvious that she chooses Siegfried to be her husband due to the fact I think he needs a little love and happiness in his life after all the bad things he went through for the past seven years. The next drabble will be focused on Amy.


	14. An Adorable Pet

**A/N: **Well, I had a pretty excellent weekend as my cousin and her boyfriend was around my house and we went out to a Chinese buffet restaurant then afterwards we had a few drinks while watching a film :D Anyway thanks to those who have reviewed – and who wished my brother a happy birthday too. As promised this drabble is focused on Amy, Raphael's foster daughter. I loved her more in SC4 than SC3 as she had more things to say besides her name and her character had developed too. Now, this is a follow-up to Raphael's earlier drabble and it focuses on Amy's new pet...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**An Adorable Pet**

Lightly applauding, I enjoyed watching my foster father, the Dark Lord, as his sharp fangs penetrating his victim's neck, hungrily draining the blood from her body. Once he thrown the corpse to one side, he wiped his blood-stained mouth with a sleeve.

"Now who do you want to choose as your pet, Amy?"

Something had caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It was a young Asian man armed with a quarterstaff, kneeling down, unable to stand up due to fatal injuries that he received during the massacre.

With no hesitation I pointed in his direction. "Him."

**A/N: **Well, it makes sense that Kilik is best suited to become Amy's pet as he foiled Raphael's plans for world domination and he purified Amy in Raphael's SC3 ending. lol, I have to feel sorry for Kilik in this fic as he is tormented by Xianglian's memories, dies in Xianghua's arms, and now he is forced to do all sorts of things under Amy's command! The next drabble will focus on Seong Mina, who shares the same birthday as me XD.


	15. Moment Of Understanding

**A/N: **I was meant to update this fic last night, but my brother was using my laptop for other things so I'm sorry about that. Anyway I'd like to thank those who have reviewed thus far and all that. The writing is slow, but it's coming on pretty good in my opinion. This drabble, as I said before, is focused on Seong Mina, and it is a kinda follow-up to Yun Seong's earlier drabble. And most of you will be pleased to know that Hwang makes a cameo in this while both him and Mina talk about Yun Seong.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Moment Of Understanding**

In no time Yun Seong transformed from a boy into a man weeks after Hwang allowing him to join the Coast Guard. Needless to say I was impressed with his new resolve, and like an older sister I'll support his decisions.

After practising with Hwang one evening, we lay next to one another, the grass beneath tickling my back.

"Yun Seong's certainly improving. I'm proud of him," Hwang remarked.

"Likewise. It's funny how I chased after him the same way you hunted me down in the past."

"Then you must know how I felt about you, Mina..."

**A/N: **Romance or close friendship between them two? You decide XD. For a long time I've noticed how Mina's role has been slightly changed in the series as basically she is kinda doing Hwang's job now, as in tracking down Yun Seong and dragging him back home. The next drabble will be focused on Mitsurugi, and I have to say it's going to somewhat amaze you :)


	16. Pushing Mortal Boundaries

**A/N: **You know, two days ago it's been two months since I first started this – pretty awesome in my opinion. Anyway thanks to those who have reviewed and all that. So here it is, the Mitsurugi drabble! Now, he's been one of my favourite characters since the first game in the series which is Soul Edge/Blade. As you know throughout the games he has always been on a search for the ultimate opponent, someone who can match him in his strength – and so one does he finds himself in a fierce supernatural encounter...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Pushing Mortal Boundaries**

In the midst of the battlefield I encountered a worthy opponent, even more skilled than that damn female ninja who stalked me everywhere from within the mysterious shadows. Trembling from sheer excitement, I caught my breath, laughing shakily.

The demon's loud roar drained out the screams of the thunder. Its red eyes alight with flames, its teeth gnashing impatiently as it approached me. Holding my head high, I stood my ground, smirking a little as the oni loomed threateningly over me, ready to swipe me with venomous claws.

My katana thirsted for action. "Alright, give me your best shot!"

**A/N: **Personally this is one of my favourite drabbles in this story as I really enjoyed writing it. I got the inspiration from Mitsurugi's Edge Master Mode in Soul Blade because he went to a Japanese shrine (Taki's stage) as he was intrigued by a demon there. Anyway the next drabble will be focused on Setsuka.


	17. Teaching The Sacred Art

**A/N: **I've wrote a few more drabbles for _Sealing One's Fate _so hopefully all of them will be written verysoon. Thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. Anyway this drabble is based on Setsuka and ever since I first seen her SC4 ending I always wanted to change it as the text says that an umbrella is left by her graveside, meaning she must have died. So I had an interesting idea about Setsuka and it was something to do with teaching the legacy of her master to another.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Teaching The Sacred Art**

Heishiro Mitsurugi, the bastard who met his demise from my blade. Memories came flooding back as I lay fresh flowers on my Master's grave as a sign of respect. There was no way I could look back – my quest was over.

"This is where my Master rests," I told the young girl beside me. She has been my protege for a month now. "He was the only one who took me under his wing."

She placed a comforting hand on my arm, seeming to understand my unspoken sorrow.

I sighed appreciatively. "Come, let's continue your training."

**A/N: **If you have seen Setsuka's SC3 ending she encounters a girl who wants to seek revenge on a man and Setsuka questions her intentions, well I imagined her to be Setsuka's pupil as it would make sense. And for those who are massive Star Wars fans, then you're in for a treat as the next drabble will be focused on Darth Vader.


	18. Betrayal Is Vengeance

**A/N: **So anyway I'm back – I can't believe this is the 18th drabble of the story so far. Time flies quick, huh? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter :) Like I mentioned before, this drabble is focused on the Dark Sith, Darth Vader. When I viewed his ending I was intrigued as to what he did when he returned to the Death Star with both swords, hence that's why some aspects of the films are featured in this. So there was I was thinking what if he had full power to take over the entire galaxy...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Betrayal Is Vengeance**

A swarm of Storm Troopers immediately saluted me as I strolled along the main corridor, my metallic breathing bouncing across the enclosed walls. As I got to the end I used the Force to part the double doors.

There sitting down was Emperor Palpatine, covered in black robes, his ghostly white face only visible.

"What is the situation, Vader?"

"Almost the entire Rebel Alliance has been decimated, sire."

Palpatine grinned devilishly. "Good...now hand me the swords!"

He gasped when I outstretched my hand, using Force Chock, slashing him with Soul Edge.

"I shall rule the Empire!"

**A/N: **You have to admit Darth Vader would make an excellent Emperor, but that's just my opinion I guess XD. And yes, I'm a big fan of the Star Wars films as one of my ex boyfriends got me into them. Speaking of which, the next character I'll be doing is another Star Wars character, and it is the Apprentice!


	19. The Promise Of Adventure

**A/N: **Good news is that I've almost finished writing this – I have only seven more to write then I'm done. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I love all of them :) As promised this drabble is focused on The Apprentice and I've always thought he had an adventurous side to him despite the fact he was Vader's protege. I'd like to know where he went after the incident with his master so this is it.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**The Promise Of Adventure**

Why had I not realised that my former Master intended to use me as nothing but a mere pawn in his plans? That my only purpose was to retrieve both swords that were responsible for disturbing the Force?

"How foolish I was..." I admonished myself.

After defeating Vader in a fierce duel thus bringing an end to his life, I knew I had to escape. The Emperor's men will surely be after me.

Who cares, I have no reason to return - Earth was mine for the taking. It's time for a change of life, a brand new challenge...

**A/N: **Well, the Apprentice going to Earth and trying to learn human ways is a possibility. Anyway the next drabble will be focused on Tira who is a pretty cool character in my opinion.


	20. Inner Battle

**A/N: **Not much is going on here besides the fact I've been slightly busy with other things – not to mention feeling a bit down too. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Guess what? We're fourteen chapters away until this is over and done with! Anyway this drabble is focused on Tira and for a while I wondered what will happen to her existence after Nightmare was gone for good...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Inner Battle**

For the past few days I have been following a bright orange orb, the spirit of Soul Edge. Hopefully it will choose a worthy host where the soul of my Master will revive, taking over the victim's body against their will.

A cynical voice in my mind spat, "Don't be absurd. Nightmare is gone, disappeared forever! You seen what happened to him – his body could no longer withstand the sword's power."

Silently, I ignored my Gloomy Side, wishing 'she' would just shut up, ceasing the mocking.

"Master's spirit will occupy a new vessel. Ha, just you watch..."

**A/N: **It proves such an interesting theory if Nightmare's soul lived on in that orange orb and Tira is guiding his spirit to take a new host to carry on with his reign of terror yet again. The next drabble is about Rock.


	21. Basking In Nature's Vast Beauty

**A/N: **Sorry that I didn't update yesterday as I had to finish off an essay for university which is due in next week. Anyway thank you to those who have reviewed and I'm glad you still are enjoying the drabbles collection so far. Now when I watched Rock's SC4 ending I was really hoping that Bangoo would appear for some strange reason. Much to my displeasure that never happened so I decided to write a scene with both him and Rock being reunited once again...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Basking In Nature's Vast Beauty**

Grinning widely, my eyes never left Bangoo as he carefully caressed the eagle's feathers, the magnificent creature perched proudly on his forearm. The bird gave a shrill warrior-like cry before spreading its wings, soaring high into the cloudless sky. Walking over to the young man, I placed a steady hand upon his shoulder.

"Nature is something to be marvelled at, instead of fearing it, son," I gently reminded him.

A warm gleam entered his eyes. "I know, dad. I've realised that ages ago. I'm just glad you're back."

"I'd move stubborn mountains to be reunited with you."

**A/N: **I think Rock really does care about his son and all that – I find their relationship to be touching. Although I did wish that Bangoo would have been made a bonus character in the game :( Anyway the next drabble will be focused on Angol Fear.


	22. Awaiting Earth's Doom

**A/N: **Right, I have good news to tell. Not only have I updated this, but I have also uploaded a new SC oneshot called _Warrior Princess_. It's actually a birthday fic for one of my friends. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and this drabble focuses on Angol Fear. Upon her return home I imagine her to have a talk with her cousin, Angol Mois about the state of the Earth...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Awaiting Earth's Doom**

Returning back to my home I was confronted by my cousin, Angol Mois. She seemed to be anxious about my analysis of the Earth's inhabitants including my judgement. After all, she was deemed as the one to destroy the world if she saw fit.

With a blank expression I explained, "It seems the Earthlings' lives are revolved around violence and conflict. They're no better than lowly creatures."

Casting my mind back to the two swords and those who sought it, they were foolish slaves to their greedy ambitions.

"Soon mankind will end their worthless existence by destroying themselves."

**A/N: **As you can recall in the game Angol Fear isn't the one who will pass judgement on the planet – the role is given to her cousin, Angol Mois, and yes she is from the anime Sergeant Frog. Anyway the next drabble is about Astaroth.


	23. Unleashing Ultimate Terror

**A/N: **Right, I don't know if you have heard of not, but there's an official petition on Facebook regarding Soul Calibur 5. The creator of the game, Katsuhiro Harada, said the fans are allowed to vote in the poll if they wanted another game in the series. Besides that, thanks for the reviews and this drabble is focused on Astaroth. Now that he is a giant I bet he will act like an indestructible force...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Unleashing Ultimate Terror**

None shall able to defeat me, not even Ares, the reputable God of war and violent rampage! The great power of Soul Edge enabled me to increase my strength, allowing me to resemble a colossal, the ultimate fighting machine. Many droves of fools dared to challenge me, but they were squashed under my stony foot.

Smashing my axe into the deep ocean, I watched as the crashing waves parted, revealing the mighty Titans locked away in their watery prison.

I laughed mirthlessly. "You shall be free, filthy maggots, if you help me annihilate Ares and the other bastard Gods!"

**A/N: **Yep, the Titans were defeated by the Olympian Gods in Greek Mythology and I wouldn't be surprised if Astaroth wanted to get rid of the twelve Greek deities, especially Ares. Next drabble is about Shura.


	24. Satisfied Killer, Hopeful Spirit

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating this in a while – I just got myself a new laptop as my old laptop's battery fried and it kept on turning itself off by itself...Lucky I managed to save all my stories onto my USB link before my old laptop decided it wouldn't turn on at all. Thank you for your patience and thanks to those who have reviewed as well. As promised, this drabble is focused on Shura and I would imagine what if both her and the spirit that possesses her will accomplish their goals...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Satisfied Killer, Hopeful Spirit**

After I defeated various kinds of demons all over the world, I felt strangely satisfied for an unknown reason. They all proved to be worthy challenges, something I had longed for after easily killing unskilled warriors who lacked excitement in their duels. My purpose was finally fulfilled.

"Look Shura, over there!" the spirit that possessed me exclaimed.

I fixed my eyes on what appeared to be a lifeless knight in azure armour - odd. The skull on my left shoulder lit up, transferring its energy and life force into the armour.

I smirked. "This is your new body?"

**A/N: **Yes, that's Nightmare's armour that the spirit is transferring into, so it would have a suitable body for itself. It's left up to your imagination if Shura dies now that she serves no purpose anymore. The next drabble is focused on Lizardman.


	25. To Be Human Again

**A/N: **Sorry for the delayed update yet again, guy D: I hope you can forgive me on this one. I've been busy judging other stories for a contest I'm currently hosting and I found out that one of my poems has won an Honourable Mention award. Anyway thanks to those who have reviewed as well. This drabble is about Lizardman and I've always wondered what state he would be in now that he has reclaimed his lost soul back...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**To Be Human Again**

I am no longer Lizardman. I reclaimed my soul after battling and defeating Nightmare on top on that tower. Ever since my victory I was relearning to be a human being. It proved difficult for me because I had been existing for the past seven years as a slobbering, vile beast.

"Just who am I?" I asked while peering into a lake. My reflection stared back at me, revealing human skin instead of scales. I sighed. "What is my real name?"

Sadly I was suffering from amnesia, meaning I couldn't recollect any personal memories from my past life.

**A/N: **I would say Lizardman is suffering from amnesia as he is trying to remember his former self before the Evil Seed corrupted him. I think that him being reclaiming his human soul again might not make him better or slightly happier if you catch my drift. Next drabble is about Talim!


	26. Harmonious Return

**A/N: **Yep, that's right – I'm back again! I've been working on my other fics as well as this one too. Thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter as well XD. This drabble is about Talim and I can see her making a return to a place that she hasn't visited for quite a while...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Harmonious Return**

Everything was calm and peaceful. There were no abnormal changes in the wind ever since Algol and both swords had been safely restored, reverting back to their true form. I made it my sole duty to free those who had been under the influence of the Evil Seed.

Keeping true to my word, I headed back to the Water Mill Valley. Once they caught side of me, the orphans run up, hugging me tightly. Staring into the distance I noticed Kalen, the boy who I cured.

He smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you. This time I'm staying for good."

**A/N: **I really think she would make a good carer/guardian for the orphans. And I called the boy Kalen as I quite liked the name :) Anyway the next drabble is focused on Cervantes.


	27. Old Score To Settle

**A/N: **Sorry for the slight delay in this. To be honest I forgot that I wrote this drabble and speaking to Razer refreshed my memory. As promised this drabble is about Cervantes and it looks like he has an old score to settle with someone from his past...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Old Score To Settle**

Soul Edge was finally mine at last! With the power surging through my veins, my body had been restored to perfection. I never felt more immortal in my life. It's time to renew my reign of terror.

After slaying my worthless daughter and consumed the rest of her soul, I travelled to Greece. The holy warrioress helplessly whimpered while her husband and her children were laying in their own pool of blood.

I thrust the blade in her stomach, cruelly grinning as the light in her eyes started to fade rapidly.

"I'm your God, insufferable wrench! Now worship me!"

**A/N: **Technically that would happen if Cervantes regained the sword. He was much of a worthy opponent in Soul Edge/Blade but hey, that's just my opinion. Oh, and it will be my 23rd birthday on the 3rd of this month – that's right, I share the same birthday as Mina! The next drabble will be about Yoda.


	28. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: **Once again I'm sorry for the delay. I had quite a lot of personal problems and I do not wish to talk about them. Thanks for your patience and thank you for those who have reviewed. To be honest I own the PS3 version of Soul Calibur so I don't have Yoda so I had to watch his ending on youtube. Ever since I watched his ending I always had an idea what if Yoda encountered someone...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Unexpected Visitor**

Upon destroying both the Soul swords, I returned to my home planet of Dagobah. Granted, they were considered no longer a threat to the galaxy. However I had to prepare myself in order to be two steps ahead of Vader and Palpatine.

What I didn't expect was to see a human man standing on my doorstep. It was Vader's apprentice.

"I wish to relearn the ways of the Jedi and turn from the Dark Side. My former master used me as a pawn."

I scratched my chin thoughtfully, slightly chuckling. "Hmm...the strength to defeat the Empire, have you?"

**A/N: **I have no idea but I'm very keen on the concept of The Apprentice training under Yoda as let's face it, he somewhat realises that Vader was using him in his plans. Anyway the next drabble will be about Algol.


	29. Dawn Of A New Era

**A/N: **Again, I do have to apologise about the lack of updates for this story. After the start of the new year, I had to complete an essay for university so I was concerned with my work. Thankfully I managed to hand the essay in on time. Other than that, thanks to those who have reviewed this – I really appreciate your kind words. As promised this drabble is about Algol and I imagine him to build a new empire for himself...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Dawn Of A New Era**

After an excruciating millennia, I had finally achieved full power. In prevailing over that German knight, I reclaimed what was mine in the first place. With both the spirit swords in my grasp, this meant I can do everything. Everything but bring my beloved son back from the dead...

Therefore I decided to build a brand new kingdom called Arcturus where I will be the ruler of that empire. This was the least I could do to keep his name and spirit alive.

Kamikirimusi placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Arcturus would have been immensely proud of you."

**A/N: **If you ask me, I think it would be suitable if Algol named a kingdom after his deceased son so that his memory can live on forever and become a part of history. Anyway, the next drabble will be focused on Siegfried, my all time favourite character of the game series.


	30. Absolute Forgiveness

**A/N: **I've been fairly busy this week, mostly with writing and trying to sort out my university module registration for next month. The good thing about it is that I'm going to take a creative writing module, lol. So anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed as your support means the world to me. Just think that this is almost finished! This drabble is about Siegfried as you probably would have guessed, and I've had so many ideas for him so I didn't know what to pick exactly. But ultimately this is how I imagine his true ending to be...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Absolute Forgiveness**

As soon as the icy crystals from Soul Calibur completely frozen my entire body, a bright glare of light flashed before my eyes. Is this what happens when a person's soul transfers to the other world? To my surprise, I found myself to standing amongst the clouds in a clear blue sky.

There in the distance was my father waiting for me. He walked towards me with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Does this mean I'm truly forgiven?"

He gently embraced me. "Yes, Seigfried. However, this isn't your time yet. Return to Earth and enjoy your life."

**A/N: **I really think that Frederick, his father, realises that Siegfried should be deserved a second chance in life so in a way, he saves Siegfried from death like Nightmare. This was quite a surreal drabble for me to write about as originally I was going to write about two of my OC and they're honouring the frozen statue of Siegfried on the Tower of Remembrance. Anyway the next drabble will be about Yoshimitsu.


	31. A Clan's Restoration

**A/N: **Yep, you're not seeing things – it's another update from me. Speaking of which, I have yet another oneshot up by the name of _Link's Unfortunate Incident. _It's a Legend of Zelda/Soul Calibur 2 crossover fic. Thanks to those who have continued to review _Sealing One's Fate _as they're most appreciated :) Anyway, this drabble is about Yoshimitsu and I have to say he's one of the most interesting characters in the series. I can imagine him passing down the title of the Manji clan leader to someone else...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**A Clan's Restoration**

The fateful mission that was born from such personal reasons had finally reached a conclusion. My sword, an enchanted weapon, was back to its original form. Heaven smiled upon me as I bestowed redemption to Algol, blessing humanity with a favour.

In the fiery base of Mt. Fuji, I stood before my comrades as they awaited my orders. The time has come to pass on the honourable name of Yoshimitsu. The chosen one will carry out my supreme legacy.

"Like the ghostly moon rise towards the night sky, the Manji clan will surpass the boundaries of time," I announced.

**A/N: **If you ask me, I don't think Yoshimitsu is a person, instead it's a title being passed down from one Manji leader to the next – that's the only way that we have Yoshimitsu in the Tekken series when it's set in modern day. Oh, and there's quite a similar person to Yoshimitsu in the Bleach anime that goes by the name of Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Anyway the next drabble will feature Ashlotte.


	32. To Create Another

**A/N: **Firstly I thought that all of your opinions about Yoshimitsu in the last chapter were very interesting indeed. Come to think about it, he could be immortal so you're right. I have a good proposition for you guys. Would you like me to write drabbles about Link along with Heihachi and Spawn? I know _Sealing One's Fate _mostly concerns the characters from SC4, but having said that I won't be doing anymore like the COTS characters as I'm honestly not too keen on them. Anyway, this drabble is about Ashlotte, and I want to do a different interpretation rather than the clan disappearing.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**To Create Another**

After what felt like a decade I was finally awoken from my slumber. Gently shaking the flowers off my body I followed one of the cult's subordinates into the main shrine. Was I required to carry out more orders from my master? The last I heard was they were going to take care of Astaroth.

"What is my next mission?" I obediently asked, void of all emotion.

My master smiled at me with what I comprehended as delight. "You have a daughter called Idalia. We have extracted Astaroth's DNA and then successfully breathed life into a human creation."

**A/N: **I have no idea how I came about this idea, but if would be a brilliant idea in mixing Astaroth's DNA with similar parts they use to create Ashlotte. By the way the name Idalia is of Greek descent and it means 'behold the sun'. Anyway the next drabble will be about the beautifully deadly Ivy.


	33. Purification From Within

**A/N: **Having seen most of your opinions on the deal I've mentioned in the previous chapter I've decided to write drabbles about the SC2 guest characters from the three different console versions. On a side note, I can't believe I'm starting university tomorrow – needless to say I can't wait for it. Thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter and keep on supporting me in regards to the story. Anyway here is the drabble about Ivy, and for a long time I've always wondered what she will do with her sword in relation to the evil blood flowing in her veins.

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Purification From Within**

After completing my quest I returned home to Valentine Mansion. Leaving the shattered shards of my sword on the table, I browsed through the collection of my books until I came across one. After a moment or two, I found the exact alchemy spell that I desired.

"My sword, you shall become whole once more!"

Placing my hand above the shards, I chanted the spell directly from the book. As I was finished, a bright light engulfed the room, followed by my sword re-fixing itself to its original state. I took hold of the hilt, feeling no longer cursed.

**A/N: **In my opinion Ivy is quite a skilled alchemist and she can not only purify her sword but also herself from the tainted influence of her lineage involving Soul Edge. The next drabble will feature Nightmare. Oh, and if you're a Tekken fan you might want to check out a new oneshot of mine called Questioning Humanity!


	34. Song Of Annihilation

**A/N: **Just think that there will be only three more chapters after this one and then it will be finished! I'm a little stunned to be honest as I started on _Sealing One's Fate _in May last year and I'm pleased that this is a big success. Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter and all. As promised, this drabble is about Nightmare and here is where he begins to show his true power now that no one can stand in his way...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Song Of Annihilation**

Darkness enshrouds me, death is my mistress. Without Siegfried to defeat me with his worthless holy sword, I have been released from the endless shackles that held me back all these years! Everywhere I roamed, a trail of violent flames obediently followed behind me, burning everything to cinders.

Amongst the ruins of the village I just had plundered, human carcasses decorated the ground. Shrill screams filled the air as the scent of blood reached my nostrils. Soul Edge resonated with evil energy, absorbing fresh souls.

"Cowardly fools!" I roared in triumph. "Offer your souls and meet your end!"

**A/N: **I seriously think that Nightmare will be an unstoppable force when everyone runs away from him in terror – it's quite a disturbing thought actually. The next drabble will be about Link. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!


	35. Honouring A Hero

**A/N: **Only two more chapters until the end – don't mind me because I'm doing a small countdown. In the meantime I've been busy with university work as well as listening to One Winged Angel and Dancing Mad (Final Fantasy songs.) Thanks to those who have reviewed as well and I'm glad I impressed you with the last chapter. Anyway this drabble focuses on Link and he gets a surprise when he returns to Hyrule...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Honouring A Hero**

I've done it. I finally saved Hyrule from the threat of the demonic sword. Once Soul Edge was destroyed into oblivion, I returned to my homeland and everything was back to its original state. The entire town thrown me a delightful hero's return.

Currently I was at the palace where Princess Zelda performed a knighting ceremony in my honour. Smiling, I can feel the tip of her sword resting against my shoulder.

"You may rise, Sir Link," she announced.

I raised myself to full height as the court applauded and cheered. Zelda softly kissed my cheek and I blushed.

**A/N: **I'm not sure if Zelda considered Link to be one her knights during the game series yet this is the least she can do when Link has saved Hyrule countless of times. The next drabble is about Spawn.


	36. Failed Manipulation

**A/N: **One more chapter until the end! I was about to update this earlier on during the week but the thing is that for the past few days my family and I have been looking after a dog as its owners are currently abroad. Still, thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter as all of your reviews made me smile, especially Dark Lord Link. Anyway this drabble is about Spawn – considering the fact I don't know too much about him but I think it would be interesting if he was ambushed by someone...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Failed Manipulation**

Prowling a dark alleyway my thoughts flew back to the damned weapon. It would seem that it had enough power to try and distort me even further. Anyway I had much better things to do besides worrying about Soul Edge.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps from behind caught my attention. Before the assailant attacked I span around, slicing him in half with my axe. Immediately I recognised it was Malebolgia's henchman. It could only mean one thing – that bastard wanted to do more experiments.

I growled, "Piss me off once more, Malebolgia, and I'll have your worthless head."

**A/N: **I think it could be possible that Malebolgia wanted to try and attempt to infuse a shard of Soul Edge with Spawn. I don't read Spawn comic books however I'm somehow under the impression that Spawn bears deep hatred for his master. The next drabble is going to be focused on Heihachi.


	37. Curious Experimentations

**A/N: **Well, here it is – this is the last ever chapter of _Sealing One's Fate! _I am filled with a mixture of emotions. I'm excited because of all the hard work I put into this story since May last year, this drabble collection has been such a success. Also, I'm a little sad due to the fact it's finished. Anyway without further ado, this drabble is about Heihachi and his plans to seek out Jin Kazama after his adventures in the 16th Century...

**Sealing One's Fate**

**By AngelEyes87**

**Curious Experimentations**

A few months after I returned to modern day Japan, I still kept the shard despite the fact I destroyed the cursed sword. Perhaps it was best if I can control its power. That way I can be successful at capturing my worthless bastard of a grandson.

Immediately I went to see Doctor Bosconovitch in his secret laboratory in the Mishima Zaibatsu. He fixed me with such a weary look while readjusting his glasses.

"What do you hope to achieve with these experiments?"

I smiled crookedly. "To simply combine the power of Soul Edge with Jin's Devil Gene."

**A/N: **I want to thank each and every one of you for supporting me in this story. I don't think I could have achieved something like this without your words of encouragement! Now that this is finished, I can focus more on my other stories so be expecting more updates in the near future to come :)


End file.
